


【盾冬】Good Night

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Fisting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 队3前，Masturbation+Fisting+没有盾出场的盾冬





	1. Chapter 1

那天晚上，他突然记起来了史蒂夫。一次闪现——就像字面意义所描述的那样，他躺在狭小老旧的散发着霉味的出租屋里，在铺着美国队长床单并且挤满了毛绒玩具的单人床上反复转辙，突然的，伴随着一道短暂而炫目的亮光，床单上那个握着拳头坚定地注视着他的男人漂浮起来，变成一个只有五尺四寸的小个子，在温暖的柔光中微笑着向他伸出手。“嗨，巴基，好久不见。最近过得怎样？”

在那之后，记忆就好像打开了缺口一样顺理成章地浮现出来。史蒂夫，他的男孩，他的英雄，他的爱人。美国队长，他的任务。单薄而明亮的微笑，瘦弱却炽热的手，钢盔在男人脸上投下的阴影，一个隐秘而热烈的带着皮革、火药和汗水气味的绵长转侧的亲吻，在他拳头底下血迹斑斑的脸、睁不开的眼睛和格式命令一样的声音。

“我……会陪你一直到最后的，伙计？”

不，才不是什么愚蠢的告白和陪伴。他只需要一点温度，哪怕是烧过了的记忆也好，来对抗这突如其来无边无际的寒冷。

他的脸向右转，靠在毛绒绒的大只盾坨上，腿蹬到了床和暖气片中间堆放着的漫画书上。堆满了杂物的单人床对于一米八高的男人来说太小了，但他想要更小一些，更小一些，更温暖，更黑暗的巢穴来包裹他。

史蒂夫，他口齿不清的呻吟着，心跳得极快，汗水从额头上滴下来。记忆闪回突然的袭击让他周身绷紧，呼吸急促，血压升高，金属的拳头握在胸口发出咔嚓咔擦的咬合声。他的膝盖屈伸着，脚趾摩擦着被蹬开的抱枕，右手将身下的床单攥得汗湿发皱，那上面都有美国队长的脸。

史蒂夫。

第一阵恐慌发作过去之后他平躺在床上，身体放空，嘴无意识地张着，大口喘着气。他硬了，并且很难受，那不像是通常的、可以放着不管等它自己消除的生理反应，他的右手在机械般的一下下爱抚着自己，隔着棉布的摩擦，让那麻木的触感变得像是史蒂夫还带着拳套的汗湿火热的手，伴随着情人呢喃的低语。

“史蒂夫……”

他呻吟出了声，翻转着身体，脸颊在盾坨上磨蹭，毛绒玩具上面沾满了他的泪水和唾液。这不够，远远不够，他粗暴地套弄着自己，揉搓着囊袋，将手指伸向了后穴——那里又热又软，几乎一被碰到就紧紧地吸住了他的手指，饥渴地夹着他的手往里送。

他是有多想要这个？

他紧紧地闭着眼睛，过多的泪水烧得脸颊生痛。他嘴里咬着一只无辜的毛绒玩具，蹭着印满了美国队长的床单和毛巾，在他（曾经的）最好朋友脸上自慰。他没有勇气看到这场面，又扭曲、又丑陋、又淫乱。在贫民窟里，只有一线月光的老旧小屋里面，落魄的杀手在绝望的幻想着美国队长。

他用发烫的额头抵着大只的玩具，呜咽着，咬着嘴唇开始用金属的手指扩张自己。那种冰冷坚硬的感觉让他想起另一些东西，那些更能让他意识到自己已经成为了怎样的人的东西。手术台、金属扩张器具、束缚带和塞口球，嘶哑的、野兽一样无意义地嘶吼着的声音。两根手指很容易就拨弄开后穴的肌肉插入进去，那里因为冰冷而紧紧地收缩起来，有点痛，但并不是不能忍受。

比起身体里面快要燃烧起来的热情，他更擅长和习惯忍受这些。

他尝试着将手指更深地送进去，金属甲片的接缝刮擦着内壁，他的身体难以抑制地颤栗起来，放任自己大声叫唤着，嗯嗯啊啊地扩张着自己，试图插入第三根手指。穴口处绷得紧紧的皮肤传来刺痛，但并没有流血，没有关系，他知道被撕裂的感觉是怎样的，现在还暂时安全。

第三根手指也放了进去，他深深地吸气吐气，感觉到腹部肌肉和包裹着手指的肠壁的起伏。这很危险，金属的凶器随时可能撕裂他自己的内脏，杀手的本能让他脊背上的汗毛都耸立起来，然而从穴口肌肉一直传到肠壁深处的，酸胀、疼痛和木木的充盈感，混合着危险一起让他刺激得意乱情迷。他粗暴地将自己的手推进去，想要被填满更多。

那是用来杀人的手。金属的手指远不如血肉之躯灵活温柔，只是急切快速地进出着，碾压和摩擦脆弱的黏膜，甚至没有探寻到他自己的敏感点。然而他的阴茎已经完全挺立了起来，顶端流出黏黏的前液，也许是因为疼痛，也许是因为那快要直塞进心里的满足感。

“嗯……嗯……啊！……”

整个手掌都完全放了进去，他一下大叫出声来，眼睛睁开了，在黑暗中瞪得大大的。那只手太冷了，无法形容的感觉充斥着他的身体，被完全打开，被掏空，被虚无的寒冷和黑暗充斥。就像他体会过的那样，就像那些人对他做过的那样，他们一次又一次的把他掏空了，再填上冰冷沉重的机械和死气沉沉的程序。

那套玩意曾经支撑着这具躯体运转了七十年，但是现在他不需要了，不再需要了。他找到了别的东西，捡回来了属于他的东西，新的、熟悉的、坚实的，即使只是在远处看着也已经足够填满他、支撑他的东西。

“史、史蒂夫……”

他哭着，在后穴温暖、紧密的包裹之中，慢慢地将自己的手握成拳，轻轻拉动手腕，用拳头的关节处磨蹭着穴口的肌肉。这感觉很奇妙，他被强烈的刺激和快感所淹没，甚至不能承受更多。而另一方面呢，他的意识好像在这温暖的潮水中漂浮了起来，浮在黑暗的天花板上，向下俯视，看着史蒂夫是怎样地疼爱自己。

（他解开束缚，将他从冰冷的实验桌上抱下来。他凝视着他的眼睛，在他发间低声耳语。他把他放在地上，由上而下地望着他，望着他疲惫、温暖的，微笑着的眼神。）

（他脱下手套，分开他的双腿，展露出那紧绷的光滑皮肤，和颤抖的渴求着的后穴。他亲吻他，慢慢地将手指推进去，两根手指、三根手指、直到整个手掌，像岩石一样坚硬稳定，和他被情热灼烧着的身体内部一样温暖火热的手，一直向深处推进去。）

（他扬起头，发出快乐而又绵长的呜咽呻吟。他会掏空他，再用自己填满他，给予他一根完全契合的、永远不会被折断的支柱，不再留下任何空隙。）

（他完完全全是属于他的。）

 

他在颤栗的余韵中射出了最后一点稀薄的精液，房间里只留下长长的、缓慢的喘息声，和浓厚的栗子花的气味。

他的身体好像被拆散了一样，连左手的机械装置也懒洋洋地瘫软着转动不起来。盾坨温柔地靠在他的额头上，他垂着头，半睁半闭的模糊视线里面，月光照在床单上，那上面有史蒂夫微笑的脸。

明天要换个安全屋了，他需要新的床单，在这里他的周边已经买得太多……

模模糊糊的念头在脑内一闪而过，就沉入意识的水底。冬兵用最后一点力气转身抱住了盾坨，依靠着它，放任自己陷入安全、安稳、没有噩梦的熟睡之中。

 

END.


	2. Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 队3时间线PWP，不要在意逻辑

他走进房间，环视四周，微微皱起眉头。空气中弥漫着新鲜而黏腻的栗子花香，像是春天五月的山野一样。

他从并排的脆脆鲨和小号盾坨玩具下面抽出一个笔记本，翻开来，纸页里夹着他的照片，身穿制服，笑容意气风发。背后悄无声息的多出了另一个人的呼吸声，他合上笔记本，回过头来。

巴基·巴恩斯也正站在那里看着他。

“你认识我吗？”他问。

那个人有些局促不安地移开了眼睛，“我在博物馆见过你。”他回答道。

“你在撒谎。”墙边的简易条柜上堆满了待洗的毛巾和床单，那上面都印着他的美国队长的肖像，他抓起来，将那团皱巴巴的织物送到鼻子底下，深吸了一口气。“这些、这些和这些。”他指着墙上张贴的美国队长海报、床上和沙发上堆着的盾坨、桌上放着的美国队长闹钟和马克杯说，“也是在博物馆买的？”

巴基压在帽子底下的脸红了。

“我……我不知道……”他有些惶恐地解释着，他步步紧逼，巴基向后退去。“我不知道是你……我在博物馆看到你了，但是我不知道那些事……没有想起来……”他退到了墙角，靠在一张等身大小的美国队长海报上，抬起头来，慌乱地躲闪着他的目光。在两个美国队长的前后夹击下他看上去那么小——他的脸变圆润了，眼睛还是那么大大的，胸和屁股都比他们上一次在战斗中见面的时候看上去更加有肉，但躲闪着他的目光的时候，他看上去心虚得可怜兮兮的，像一只把自己团起来的小动物。

巴基这两年过得很好，巴基在看见他的时候那么心虚。史蒂夫不知道这两件事究竟是让他高兴，还是更使他血气上涌，心绪难平。他伸出手去，抓住了巴基的肩膀，把他按在美国队长目光坚毅的海报上。

“你做了什么？”他问，“你昨晚在做什么。”

“我已经不再做那种事了！”巴基的声音提高了那么一下，他与史蒂夫对视着，然而很快又低下了头。“我没有再杀人了。”他低声地强调着。

“你知道我说的是什么。”史蒂夫掰起他的脸，抓着他的肩膀将他移动到了床边，按在床上坐下。“来吧，告诉我，我们还有三十分钟的时间。”

“我以为你会说维也纳爆炸案和路上正在赶来的德国特警。”巴基被他推倒，双手撑在床上，背靠着大只的盾坨——史蒂夫敏锐地注意到了那上面新鲜的污渍，他似乎放松了一点。

“日后再说。”史蒂夫在他分开的双腿间跪下来，抬头仰望着巴基。“我终于找到了我最好的朋友，而他也还记得我，还有什么事情比这个更重要的？”

“一开始……我没有记起来……”巴基小声地说着，他的裤链被拉开了，内裤被褪下来，那双幻觉一样温暖的久违的手碰触到皮肤的时候他浑身发抖，下腹一抽一抽的收紧了。“我在博物馆看到了你……那些故事……但是我想不起来，并没有真实感……离开的时候我买了一张海报，我以为看着它也许能想起什么……海报太容易坏了，后来我又买了方便携带的毛绒玩具……”

“然后呢，昨天你对它们做了什么？”

史蒂夫的呼吸拂在他的皮肤和毛发上，巴基喘息着，将头向后靠在毛绒玩具上，那上面昨夜吸满了他的体液和泪水，还残留着浓郁的气味。巴基扭过头，“昨晚，我……”就像这样，“我喜欢将脸埋在里面，被柔软的东西包裹住……”

“就像这样。”史蒂夫说。

他突如其来而坚定地，将巴基的已经半勃起的阴茎整根地含进嘴里。他的鼻尖深深地埋进他的毛发里，嘴唇碰触到了阴茎根部柔软的皮肤。巴基短促地惊叫了一声，他几乎是立即就硬起来了，阴茎的顶端抵上了史蒂夫湿热的口腔上颚。他急促地喘息起来，不安地扭动着臀部，史蒂夫包含着他，用舌头粗糙而急促地在柱身上卷动着，埋着头打了个手势。继续。

“我喜欢这样……”他的眼睛湿润了，仰着头，断断续续地呻吟着。“床单……那上面有你的脸……一扭头就可以看到你的脸……”

他睁开眼睛，小屋里无处不在的史蒂夫的海报，正在墙上凝视着他。史蒂夫本人就跪在他的腿间，深深地、发狠般地吮吸着他的阴茎。巴基难耐地将臀部往上顶，几乎是在史蒂夫用喉咙深处的软肉包裹住他的那一刻就溃不成军。

他是真不行了，手指无力地抓住那头金发，让身体软软地滑倒在床上。史蒂夫抬起头，抹去了嘴角的一点白沫。

“你一个人的时候可真是浪费得够多。”他评论道。

“接下来呢？你还做了什么？”

巴基湿润的眼角被浸红了，他望着他，慢慢地分开自己的双腿，将臀部抬得更高一些。还带着点红肿的后穴，毫无保留地暴露在空气中，暴露在史蒂夫的眼前。

做了这个。舌尖在红润肉感的嘴唇上轻轻舔了一下，无声地诉说着。像这样，他慢慢将手插进自己双腿之间，指尖轻按在穴口上。那里的肌肉敏感地收缩了一下，他用指腹缓缓揉按着昨夜饱受蹂躏的穴口，将一根手指伸了进去。

手指在里面停留了一下，巴基闭着眼，脸上浮着一层炽热的潮红。大概还有二十分钟，史蒂夫扭头看了一眼桌上的时钟，一个小小的美国队长举着盾牌，时针和分针在他的盾上慢悠悠地旋转。像是感受到了他移开的视线，巴基牙齿小小地咬住下唇，第二根手指也拨开那里的粉红色褶皱，加入了进去。

第二根、然后是第三根手指，巴基开始轻轻地呻吟，从他仰起的喉咙里发出柔软而悠长的湿润声音。他并没有过于玩弄自己，只是加快了手指进出摩擦的速度，已经射得软趴趴的阴茎很艰难地，还是有了一点抬头的迹象。

“只是这样吗，巴基？每天晚上，只是躺在我的床单上面，蹭着我的玩具，看着我的脸。只是这样你就完全满足了吗？就这样用手指插进去射出来就能爽到了吗？”

史蒂夫握住他的手腕，加大了进出的频率和力度。还没有得到休息的后穴被抽捣得有些疼痛发麻，巴基闭紧眼睛，难耐地摇了摇头。

“不……三根手指不够……整只手……全部……都不够……”

“但你硬了。”

“你的声音……”巴基喘息着，困难地吞咽着唾液，史蒂夫整个人压到了他的身上，居高临下地俯视着他。他的右手被史蒂夫握着干着自己，左手摊开在床上，金属手指握成了拳头，强忍着用它去抱紧史蒂夫脖子的冲动。“你的脸……因为我在想着你……我得想着你……”

“想我的什么？”史蒂夫的声音也变得更加急促而严厉了，进出的频率越发粗暴，巴基感觉到自己的心快要跳出胸腔。他强迫自己将感知集中在操着自己的手指上，后穴被玩弄得几近麻木，史蒂夫的声音、气息、体温和手掌的力量却越发清晰。他们快要没有时间了，但如果可以，他真想被史蒂夫干死在这里。

“想要你、想要你进入我、不管多少次、只要你给我我就能……啊！”

手指猛地被抽离身体，一瞬间的空虚和其后闯进来的巨大、炽热、充盈、被塞得严严实实不留一丝缝隙的快感，让巴基几乎立即就失去了意识。

在那个瞬间，或是剩下的漫长的十分钟里，他觉得自己似乎是在温暖的海洋上漂流，又像是终于被扎入了一根安全的、稳定的锚。

直到史蒂夫将他拉起来，替他擦拭着后穴流出的精液，说“我们该走了”的时候，他的嘴唇依然在颤抖着，像是行走在梦境中。

握在他肩膀上的手却是如此坚实，如同大地一样坚实。

“史……史蒂夫。”

远处传来直升机的引擎声。巴基的目光渐渐清晰起来，他望着史蒂夫已经带上了头盔的脸——那侧影重合在海报上，两年来，或是七十二年来，他第一次真切地意识到自己的双脚站立在地面之上。

“昨晚，我还想起你了。”他说。

史蒂夫回过头，对着他笑了笑。

“巴基，我也好想你。”

 

END.


End file.
